On ne peut pas échapper aux choses de la vie qui nous sont destinées
by Missa Shigaru
Summary: Début de la fiction dans Tentation : Tout au long de son histoire, Emma va grandir dans le monde qui lui était inconnu jusqu'à son accident. Elle découvrira des choses insoupçonnées sur elle et ses amis. Jacob s'imprègne d'elle quand Mattews se décide à la tuer. Leur histoire d'amour va-t'elle tenir? Même après la venue de Renesmée ?
1. Chapter 1 Suspicion

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout se passait ainsi. Bella perdue dans la forêt et les Cullen qui se sont volatilisés. Bella sans Edward. Le monde ne tournais pas rond aujourd'hui.

Toute la journée s'était déjà écoulée et une bonne partie de la nuit aussi. Tout le monde était venus aider Charlie dans ses recherches.

L'année dernière, Bella était partie de Forks en laissant son père, seul et blessé par son départ. Elle avait finie à l'hôpital, le pied avec une attelle. Soit disant qu'elle était tombée dans l'escalier. mais même si elle est profondément maladroite, je ne croyais pas à cette histoire, elle avait une marque au niveau du poignet qui ressemblait à une morsure. J'en avais parler à Charlie et Jacob mais ils croyaient le Docteur Carlisle qui, avec Edward, avait retrouver Bella avant sa chute. Ils étaient venus pour qu'elle revienne à Forks. Et elle était revenue. Toute cette histoire était tellement confuse.

\- Bella, où est-tu ? soupirais-je.

\- On va l'a retrouvée, me répondit Jacob.

\- Charlie est a bout .. heureusement tout le monde est venu le soutenir et l'aider.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais préférer que Sam ne vienne pas.

\- Il connaît très bien la forêt.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai grandi ici, mon père l'a connaît aussi, on est plusieurs dans le cas, ce n'est pas le seul ! On peut se débrouiller sans lui !

Je me tournais vers lui, il semblait à la fois énerver mais en même temps, il me donnait l'impression d'avoir peur de Sam.

Celui-ci discutait avec Charlie et un autre officier, ils regardaient pour la énième fois la carte sur le capot d'une voiture. Alors que leur conversation prenait fin, Sam se retourna et se dirigea vers un groupe de jeune Quileute et leur donna des instructions. Ils l'écoutaient avidement et hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Toute aide est précieuse Jake, repris-je.

\- Ouai ...

On se tus, les jeunes venaient vers nous, qui étions adossé à la voiture de Bella. Ma tête sur l'épaule de Jacob, qui venait de passer un bras sur mes épaules.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant nous, je reconnu alors Quil. Avec les cheveux courts.

\- Salut Jake.

\- Salut Quil.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous passer devant nous que je remarquais que l'air était devenu plus chaud. Le froid revint à la charge et je frissonnais.

\- Frileuse va... me dit Jacob avant de demander à Charlie qu'on puisse rentrer pour se réchauffer.

\- Si tu n'as pas froid pourquoi tu viens de demander à Charlie si on peut rentrer ? Lui demandais-je une fois à l'intérieur.

\- Peut-être parce que Madame est gelée ?

\- C'est Mademoiselle.

Je m'assis devant la fenêtre du salon afin de pouvoir continuer à observer l'avancée des recherches.

\- Jake, tu ne parles plus à Quil ?

\- Non, mais si ... Enfin je ne sais pas.

\- Ouah ! Le grand indien Jacob Black serait-il en train de perdre ses mots ? Le taquinais-je

Pas de réponse. Mince ... J'avais du toucher un point sensible.

\- Excuse moi je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Non y'as pas de mal c'est juste que c'est bizarre en ce moment. On rigolais tous sur Sam et ses "petits loups" et puis...

\- Pardon ? " Sam et ses petits loups ?

\- Je parle des jeunes qui le suivent aux doigts et à l'œil, ils sont limite en admiration devant lui. Ils se sont tous tailler la même coupe d'ailleurs, tout comme le tatouage. Au départ on en rigolait bien avec Quil et Embry... Mais maintenant ils l'ont rejoint sans vouloir me donner d'explications, ils parlent d'un secret inviolable. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis !

\- Embry était avec eux avant ? Je ne l'ai pas reconnu !

\- Normal, il s'est coupé les cheveux lui aussi.

\- Mais vous ne vous voyez plus ?

\- Si mais c'est plus la même chose et puis ils ont pris la mauvaise habitude de me répéter toujours que moi aussi je vais les comprendre bientôt et que je les rejoindrais.

\- On dirait une secte à t'entendre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de les rejoindre et je ne le ferais pas.

Il se mit debout devant la fenêtre. En face de moi. Je le détaillais des yeux et remarqua alors qu'il tremblait légèrement.

\- On dirait que tu as peur, repris-je.

\- Non, Emma c'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi en penser, je ne comprends pas.

Un silence s'installa. Jacob avait peur, mais ne voulais pas l'admettre, c'est un homme après tout, il est fier, c'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre.

\- Ah je comprends mieux, j'avais peur que le grand Jacob Black puisse avoir la frousse !

\- Serait - tu entrain de te moquer de moi Mlle Green ?

\- Il se peut bien que oui, je le crains.

\- Cet affront ne sera pas sans correction !

\- Faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me suivre la limace !

Sur ce je me levais d'un bond et pris la direction de la porte. J'allais l'ouvrir quand il mit un bras sur la porte m'empêchant ainsi de m'enfuir...

"Je ne le pensais pas aussi rapide"

Il venait de me bloquer le passage avec son bras. Il était juste derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque, je savais que j'aurais dû lâcher mes cheveux, car maintenant j'étais paralysée par sa proximité. Oui, moi, Emma Marilyn Green, je suis amoureuse de Jacob Billy Black.

\- Tu es vraiment trop lente ma pauvre.

Je me retournais d'un coup et le regrettais aussitôt, nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, presque coller, nos 2 visages aussi près que deux personnes allant s'embrasser.

On se regardait droit dans les yeux, l'un ne voulant dévier du regard de l'autre. Bon dieu ce qu'il est beau, doux, attentif, compréhensif... Enfin la liste est longue quand on aime quelqu'un. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher son regard, il était si perçant ! Comme si sans un mot il pouvait me comprendre. Mais c'était sans oublier que j'avais nettement compris que lui était amoureux de Bella, qui elle aimait Edward. Vive l'embrouille ! Et maintenant !

Il s'avança d'un pas et je reculais d'un. Je me retrouvais contre la porte coincée. Allais-t 'il m'embrasser ? Le voudrais-je moi connaissant son amour pour ma meilleure amie ? Je n'en savais rien mais des fois, il est préférable de ne plus penser et de vivre l'instant présent.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue, son regard toujours aussi pénétrant, je me perdis dans la profondeur de ses yeux, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Je commençais à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et lui rapprocha son visage pour m'embrasser. Nous commencions à fermer nos yeux pour mieux profiter de notre baiser.

\- Elle est là ! Sam l'as retrouvée !

Tout se stoppa net.

Retour à la réalité.

Il ré-ouvra ses yeux en même temps que moi les miens. Bella ! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Elle était perdue dans la forêt seule et moi j'ai embrassé Jacob. Enfin j'ai faillis embrasser Jacob, nuance ... Je repris mes esprits. Lui jeta un regard d'excuse qu'il me renvoya et nous sortîmes de la maison pour accueillir notre amie.

Sam venait de sortir des bois, il portait Bella à moitié endormie dans ses bras. Charlie couru dans sa direction pour la prendre dans ses bras. Jacob me dépassai pour le rejoindre.

Je regardais Bella éclairée par les lumières des voitures allumées et m'arrêta. Non. Elle n'était pas à moitié endormie. Elle était sous le choc, quelque chose n'allais pas. Charlie me dépassa et je lui ouvrais la porte afin qu'il aille la poser au chaud suivit de près par Billy, Sue, Jacob et d'autres personnes.

Que lui étais-t 'il arriver ?

Avant de les rejoindre, je ressortis mon téléphone portable et réessayais d'appeler une énième fois tour à tour, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Mais personne ne me répondit. Encore une fois. Merde alors !

Je rentrais à l'intérieur, Bella étais sur le canapé assise Charlie accroupie en face d'elle, affoler et ne sachant pas quoi dire pour aider sa fille. Je crois que mon idée de Noel pour lui est toute prête : la communication émotionnelle par Emme Green meilleure amie d'Isabella Swan. Tout le monde ou presque était silencieux. Jacob était assis à côté de Bella un bras sur ses épaules. Personne ne disait rien. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire. Je pris la parole.

\- Je pense qu'elle doit être pas mal fatiguée, je vais l'aider à monter et à se coucher si vous voulez Charlie.

Tous se tournaient vers moi y compris Jacob. Bah quoi ? Je ne suis pas une extraterrestre ! C'est Bella, elle ne voudra jamais s'expliquer devant tout le monde, autant qu'on monte tous les deux et que je lui remonte d'abord le morale et ensuite que je sache que c'était-il passer. Je croisais le regard de Charlie qui semblait déboussoler. Il regarda à nouveau sa fille. Je regardais Jacob qui à son tour regarda, lui aussi Bella. Je rougis un peu. Bella me regarda à ce moment précis. Mince ! J'espère qu'elle n'aura rien compris. Charlie me regarda à nouveau.

\- Oui, tu as s'en doute raison, merci Emma, me dit Charlie avant de tourner son regard vers Bella, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu montes Bella.

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et se rapprocha de moi. Jack se leva à son tour mais ne bougea pas. Je mis mon bras sur ses épaules pour l'aider à monter. Ce qu'elle était froide sa veste !

Heureusement qu'elle en avait une, sinon elle aurait fini congelée.

\- Tu as faim Bella ? Repris Charlie.

\- ..

\- Je lui ferais une assiette et lui monterai, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondis-je.

\- D'accord, merci. "

Alors qu'on montait les escaliers, j'entendis qu'ils commençaient à parler en bas. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de mon amie, et la referma. Elle s'assit sur son lit et moi à côté.

\- Bella... J'ai essayé de joindre les Cullen depuis que je sais que tu t'étais perdue, commençais-je. "

Sa respiration se fit légèrement plus forte.

\- Je suis allée à leur maison, mais il n'y as personne... Je crois qu'ils sont partis... Est-ce que... Est-ce que Edward t'as quittée ?

\- Oui ... oui il m'a laissée seule, commença t'elle en pleurant, il est venus me chercher pour aller en cours et on est d'abord allé dans la forêt pas loin de la maison. Et là on a discuté... Il m'a dit qu'ils devaient partir mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'emmener avec eux et qu'on ne se reverra plus. J'ai... J'ai essayé de le suivre mais le temps que je comprenne ses paroles il était déjà loin. J'ai couru et me suis perdue... Emma j'ai si mal...

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle continua de pleurer encore longtemps. Je ne vis pas le temps défiler. Je ne fis même pas attention, personne mise à part ma tante qui était actuellement en Europe, m'attendais à la maison. La nuit devait être bien entamée, Bella commençait à s'endormir et je l'aidais à se mettre sous les couettes après qu'elle se soit changée.

Charlie frappa à la porte et l'ouvra, Jacob était derrière lui. Billy devait être en bas.

\- Bella ?

\- Papa, pardon...

\- Tu es là c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Il s'approcha et je lui laissais ma place à côté d'elle sur son lit.

Je descendis afin de laisser Bella seule avec Charlie même s'ils n'allaient pas se dire grand-chose, la simple présence d'une personne peux en rassurer une autre.

J'allais dans la cuisine et je me rendis compte que tout le monde était déjà partis mise à part Jacob et Billy, dont, ce dernier, je le devinais au son qui émanait du salon, devait être devant la télé.

J'avais la gorge sèche, j'allais me servir un verre d'eau et le vidais d'une traite. L'eau fraîche qui coulait dans ma gorge me fit un bien fou. Je remplis mon verre encore une fois et le bus. Je déposais mon verre au fond du lavabo après l'avoir vidé une troisième fois.

Avant que mes pensées m'assaillissent de nouveau, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer. j'allais jusqu'au salon afin de faire part à Billy de ma décision.

\- Billy ?

\- Oui Emma ? me répondit-il de sa voix chaleureuse

\- Je vais rentrer à la maison, Charlie est avec Bella dans sa chambre.

\- D'accord, je lui dirais, merci beaucoup pour ton aide Emma.

\- C'était normal que je vienne aider

\- Roule doucement et préviens au moins Jacob que tu es rentrée s'il te plais

\- Oui bien sur ! Au revoir Billy !

\- Bonne nuit Emma.

Je sortis de la pièce et alla récupérer mes clefs de voiture sur la table du hall d'entrée sans allumer les lumières. Je me retournais et me cognais à un torse.

\- Aie !

\- Ouch ! Jacob ça ne va pas de te mettre juste derrière moi ? lui dis-je en ayant reconnu sa voix.

\- Je pensais pas que tu allais faire un pas d'un mètre en arrière.

\- Ne te mets pas derrière moi alors !

Il était trop près de moi. Comme avant...

Je repensais alors qu'on avait, il me semble faillis s'embrasser, à cette pensées j'en rougis, heureusement il faisais assez sombre ! Il avait voulu m'embrasser mais il m'avait dit qu'il aimait Bella. D'un côté, je regrettais qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, mais de l'autre je ne voulais pas tomber dans cette situation si typique des triangles amoureux.

Je pris la direction de la porte.

\- Emma.. Attends..

\- Jake, je suis fatiguée, ça pourrait pas attendre demain ?

\- Juste 5 minutes..

\- Bon, quoi ?

Je me retournais d'un coup et le regardais droit dans les yeux. il était si proche que malgré la pénombre, je pouvais voir le moindre détail de son visage. A son regard, je devinais qu'il voulait parler de ce qui avait faillit se passer quelques heures avant dans cette même pièce.

Il ne disait rien, il me fixait juste. Je mis la main sur la poignée de la porte en commençant à me tourner mais sa main droite se posa sur la mienne pour m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte.

A présent il était collé contre moi.

\- Jacob, recule et laisse-moi partir s'il te plais.

Pas de réponse. Je le regardais.

\- Jake, si tu as quelque chose à me dire dit le moi, et plus vite je suis fatiguée.

\- ...

[...]

J'arrivais enfin chez moi. je garais la voiture et posais la tête sur le volant.

\- Allez Emma ressaisie toi, me dis-je

Je respirais un bon coup, coupais le moteur et sortis de la voiture.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que Jacob m'as dit juste avant. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je rentrais dans la maison, montais directement dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Mon coeur se serra.

Pourquoi Jacob ? Pourquoi voulais-tu que j'oublis ce qui c'est passé ?

Flash Back

\- Jacob, si tu as quelque chose à me dire dit le moi, et plus vite, je suis fatiguée.

\- Emma, ça serait possible qu'on oublis qu'on ai faillit s'embrasser s'il te plais?

\- C'est déjà oublier. Salut.

Fin du flash Back

Je suis amoureuse de Jacob. je sais que je suis importante pour lui mais lui, il aime Bella. Et maintenant Bella est seule. Je pense qu'il a dû se résigner au fait que Bella et Edward forment un couple et qu'il voulait l'oublier avec moi. D'où le fait qu'il ai faillit m'embrasser mais Edward est partis. Sans Bella. Il pense surement que son amour pourrait devenir réciproque, du coup il regrette d'avoir voulu m'embrasser et voudrait que rien ne change. Mais pour qu'il ai voulu qu'on sorte ensemble, même si c'étais pour oublier ma meilleure amie, cela signifie qu'il est attiré par moi mais pas autant qu'il l'es par Bella.

A cette pensée, ma gorge se serra.

Je pris mon téléphone et envoya un e-mail à Alice.

"Alice, où es-tu ? Ce ne vas pas"

Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds. J'envoyais un dernier e-mail, à Rosalie.

"Rosalie j'ai besoin de te parler"

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je sombrais. ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir fût pour Jacob.

POV Jacob

Je restais seul 5 minutes dans l'entrée sombre.

J'étais à la fois déçu, heureux et blessé. Mon esprit était confus. Mais je ne savais pas si mon coeur me serrais à cause du chagrin de Bella ou bien parce que le "visage pâle" Edward était partit. j'avais le champs libre (si on oublis ce crétin de Mike Newton) sur Bella.

Le son de la télé me tira de mes réflexions.

J'allais dans le salon rejoindre mon père. il regardait un match rediffuser sur la chaîne de sport.

\- Jacob ?

\- Oui papa ? lui répondis-je.

\- Tu as l'air confus, comment tu te sens ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Jacob, je t'ai élevé, je peux deviner tes moindres pensées rien qu'en te regardant respirer.

Je soupirais et m'assis sur le canapé.

\- Alors voilà. Tu sais que je suis amoureux de Bella. J'ai eu peur pour elle.

\- Tu es amoureux de Bella ?

\- Roh ! papa..

\- Je rigole, continus Jacob.

\- Je suis à la fois triste, heureux et.. blessé. Mais je ne sais pas si mon coeur se serre à cause du chagrin de Bella ou bien parce qu'Edward est partis et que j'ai le champs libre sur elle.

\- Et tu t'étais résolu au fait qu'ils resteraient ensemble, par conséquent pour l'oublier tu voulais essayer d'être avec Emma.

\- Je.. oui, admis-je

\- Du coup, maintenant que tu sais qu'Edward est partis avec les Cullen, tu ne veux plus essayer d'oublier Bella mais de l'avoir. Par conséquent, tu as demander à Emma d'oublier le fait que tu voulais sortir avec elle pour oublier Bella.

\- Ça ne c'est pas totalement passer comme ça ...

\- Jacob Black, reprit-il, qu'a tu donc fait encore ? Tu ne lui as pas parler comme je te l'ai conseiller ?

\- Non, en faite .. j'ai juste essayer de l'embrasser..

\- Sans rien même lui demander ? me coupa mon père.

\- Euh .. Non et après je lui ai demander se elle voulait bien oublier et faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais quel crétin ! Que t'a-t'elle répondus ? me demanda Billy.

\- Que c'était de toute façon déjà fait et puis elle est partie toute énervée.

\- Et Charlie qui penses que tu es intelligent et réfléchis .. Jacob ..

\- Bah quoi ? J'y comprends rien aux filles !

\- Jake, pour essayer de comprendre, il faut que te tu mettes à leur place. Mets-toi à la place d'Emma. Que ressentirais-tu ?

\- Je serais profondément blessé, déçu, triste..

\- Exactement, me coupa-t'il, sur ce coup-là de simples excuses ne suffirons pas. Réfléchis, qu'aimerais-tu qu'il se passe ? Que serais ta réaction ?

\- D'accord ... Je vais aller la voir.

\- Non, laisse-la dormir, tu ira la voir demain soir, elle sera calme et reposée.

\- C'est noté, merci papa.

\- De rien mon fils.

\- Je vais rentrer, tu reste toujours dormir là ?

\- Oui, on va toujours à la pêche demain, ça fera du bien à Charlie. Bonne nuit Jacob.

\- Bonne nuit Papa.

Je pris la direction de la prote afin de rentrer en voiture, je savais conduire même si je n'avais pas le permis. il le fallait bien puisque entre mon père et moi j'étais le seul à pouvoir conduire.

\- Jacob, une dernière chose, repris mon père.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es déçu peut-être parce que tu n'as pas pu embrasser Emma ou bien parce qu'elle t'as dit qu'elle avait déjà oublier

Choc. Je m'arrêtais net sur le pas de la porte. Ma respiration coupée. Si mon père avait raison .. Cela signifierait que j'aurais aussi des sentiments pour Emma ?

POV Emma

Les mois passèrent rapidement sans que je ne les vois passer.

Je passais souvent voir Bella qui restait presque immobile et muette. elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars qui réveillait Charlie et l'empêchait de dormir plus de 5 heures d'affilées. Je lui avais proposer que Bella viennes dormir chez moi en semaine.

Je pensais toujours à Jacob, mais je ne voulais pas le voir, et j'avais l'impression qui lui aussi. en tout cas, je ne l'avais plus vu depuis.

Bella était dévastée. Autant que moi je l'étais de ne plus voir Jacob. Dès que je repensais à notre dernière soirée, mon coeur me faisait un mal de chien et des larmes inondanient mon visage.

Un soir, Bella revenait d'une sortie au cinéma avec Jessica, elle était revenue différente. Comme si elle avait vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais je sais que depuis, elle allait mieux. Et à mon grand désarroi, elle était aller acheter 2 vielles motos et tentait de les réparer. Avec Jacob. Ça me faisais du mal qu'ils passent autant de temps ensemble (surtout connaissant les sentiments de Jacob) mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle ailles mieux grâce à lui.

Je restais concentrée dans mes études et dans mon travail dans la boutique des Newton à mi-temps. Ma tante me donnait (enfin me virais) de l'argent mais je voulais gagner moi-même mon argent.

Mike me tapait sur les nerfs de temps en temps en me posant trop de question que Bella, mais il ne serait pas Mike s'il ne m'agaçait pas.

Bella semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Un soir on eu mêm une véritable conversation.

\- Je vais au cinéma avec Mike, me dit-elle en rentrant.

\- Ah bon ? Vous allez voir quoi ? lui répondis-je.

\- "Combat à mort"

\- Très romantique.

\- Justement c'est ce qu'il me faut.

\- De l'amour ? Avec Mike Newton ? Jessica t'en voudra !

\- Non, me répliqua t'elle en souriant, justement Emma, je ne veux pas d'amour, rien de romantique.

\- Vous y allez avec Jess, Angela et son copain ? lui demandais-je.

\- Non, ils sont malades, mais y'aurait Mike, Jacob et moi, plus toi si tu viens.

\- Jacob ? ... C'est quand ?

\- Demain soir.

\- Je pourrais pas je travaille après les cours.

\- J'en ai parlé à Mike, il as dit que vous pouviez fermer le magasin plutôt.

Je réfléchissais. J'avais peur. Jacob serait là. savait-il que je serait peut-être de la partie ?

\- Jacob ne sait pas encore que tu viens, dit Bella.

\- Ah ...

\- Emma ?

\- Bella ? lui répondis-je

\- Que c'est-il passer avec Jacob ? J'ai remarquer que depuis l'autre nuit ...

J'arrêtais de plier les vêtements. Elle l'avait remarquer !

\- Raconte-moi s'il te plais.

Je décidais alors de tout lui raconter...

\- Emma ! me dit-elle une fois que j'eus fini. tu sais que pour moi, Jacob est mon meilleur ami et qu'il ne pourra jamais y avoir quelque chose .. avec lui.

\- Oui, je sais, me contentais-je de lui répondre, mais lui ? continuais-je intérieurement.

\- J'aurais du te le demander plutôt. pardon, si j'avais su je n'aurais pas passer autant de temps avec lui..

\- Non Bella, il te fais du bien. Et puis, on ne se parle plus en ce moment .. Je sais pas on s'évite mutuellement .. C'est bête mais bon, je suis occupée, j'ai les cours et le boulot..

\- Oui .. Mais même s'il me fait du bien depuis son départ je .. je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec Jacob.

\- Je sais Bella.

Au final, je ne suis pas allée au cinéma avec Bella. je suis restée travailler au magasin même si les clients étaient absents au rendez-vous. Mes pensées étaient encore, et toujours uniquement tournée vers Jacob.

Je n'entendis pas Bella rentrer, mais à partir de ce soir-là, elle fit une rechute : Jacob ne lui parlait plus et l'évitait. Au départ Billy nous disait que c'était la mononucléose mais Bella et moi on savait qu'il allait bien et qu'autre chose ne tournais pas rond. Parler de lui avec Bella rouvrais mes blessures.

Je décidais d'arrêter de chercher le pourquoi du comment après quelques semaines, décidant que je souffrais de trop. Je travaillais à me rendre malade pour oublier et ne pas réfléchir... un peu comme Bella avait fait. Oublier et ne pas penser au fait qu'entre Bella et Jacob tout c'était arranger. Elle avait même ré-emménager chez Charlie.

Plus le temps passait plus j'étais seule.. dans le froid. Les Cullen me manquaient.. Alice et Rose ne donnaient aucunes nouvelles malgré mes sms... Emmett et Esmée ainsi que Carlisle..

Un jour Bella partis en laissant un lettre à Charlie. elle était en Italie et Alice avait refait surface. Elle n'était pas venue me voir.. le creux dans mon coeur s'agrandit encore.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais lorsqu'elle fût de retour les Cullen revinrent.

Edward et Bella étaient de nouveau ensembles.

Jacob devait être inconsolable.

J'étais toujours sans nouvelles de lui et désespérément seule. Et le retour des Cullen me laissais perplexe. Pas de nouvelles d'eux non-plus... Étais-je à ce point insignifiante ?

J'allais mener mon enquète. On ne me laisserais plus seule. J'avais assez souffert. Le trou qui c'était creuser dans ma poitrine était trop grand. Et j'avais trop de questions. J'étais maintenant décidée à faire disparaître ce trou. J'aimais Jacob, et qu'il veuille ou non de moi, j'allais revenir et reprendre contact avec tout le monde pour découvrir ce qu'ils me cachaient tous.

Jacob. Je t'aime. Les choses vont changer.

\- Les Cullens je découvrirais votre secret.

Chapitre 2 (preview)

POV Emma

Ça suffisait. On ne me laisserais plus de côté.

J'étais déterminée. Ça allait changer. Je ne serais plus seule.

POV Jacob

Je ne comprenais pas. J'aimais Bella et maintenant que je suis un loup-garou, je ne l'as voyait plus que comme une soeur.

Je ne mettais pas imprégner d'elle. Elle n'étais donc pas mon âme-soeur, elle ne m'étais pas destinée. Mais qui l'était alors?

Tout le monde avait quelqu'un à aimer. Sauf moi.

J'étais déterminé. Ça allait changer! Je ne serais plus seul.


	2. Chapter 2 Investigations

"J'eu du mal à le reconnaître du premier coup. Ce n'était plus le même"

Je roulais tranquillement, je revenais du travail et je voulais aller voir Sue pour aller l'as soutenir un peu. Elle avait perdu son mari récemment, il avais succomber à une crise cardiaque lors d'une partie de chasse.

Il pleuvait des cordes et ma clic peinait à l'essuyer le pare-brise pour que je puisse avoir une meilleure visibilité.

J'arrivais devant chez Sue, mais sa voiture n'était pas là. Je soupirais.

"J'irais la voir une autre fois" me dis je déçue d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Surtout avec ce temps.

Sue aurait pu me donner des nouvelles des Black. J'avais eu un message vocal de la part de Billy m'invitant à manger chez les Clearwater la semaine dernière mais j'étais malade et je n'avais pas pu y aller.

Billy me manquait. Jacob et Bella aussi, tout comme les Cullen et Charlie. Mais Jacob me manquait terriblement. Son sourire, sa voix... son regard pétillant me semblaient si loin. Des larmes me montaient aux yeux. In ne fallait pas que je pleure. Pas maintenant. Je me le réservais pour ce soir une fois seule dans le lit.

Je regardais la maison des Black au loin. Leur maison plein-pied était proche de celle de Sue. Peut-être pourrais-je aller les voir et tout serais comme avant. Je rentrerais, Billy serait devant la télé entrain de regarder un match de base-ball et Jacob entrain de grignoter dans le frigo,et ils me diraient : "Emma ! ça va ? ça fait longtemps !" et Jacob me prendrais par la main impatient de me montrer à quel point il avait avancer dans la reconstruction de sa vieille Golf et je m'assoirais sur l'établis et l'écouterais me parler de l'avancée ed son travail, lui demandais si un jour il comptais la terminer, et il me répondrais que je serais la première à montée dans son chef d'oeuvre, enfin quand il aurait son permis ! Il se mettrais ensuite au travail, nous discuterions de tout et de rien sans gène et je pourrais l'observer passionnément sans qu'il ne me découvre..

"Ne te fais pas de fausses illusions .. Jake ne veux plus te voir."

Je redémarrais ma clio. Mais le moteur s'arrêta 200m plus loin. J'étais proche, trop proche de la maison de Jacob. S'il ne pleuvait pas autant j'aurais pu voir à travers les fenêtres. Cette maison que j'avais si longtemps côtoyée après la mort de mes parents.

J'allais essayer de redémarrer la voiture quand je le vis sortir de chez lui. C'était Jacob.

Il était plus grand, plus musclé et surtout torse nu et en short par ce temps ! In n'avait plus les cheveux longs, ils étaient à présent courts. Ses beaux cheveux perdus ... Et maintenant il avait un tatouage au bras droit ?! Mais que c'était-il passé ? Qu'avais-je loupé ?

Ce n'était plus le même à première vue. Je me fis toute petite dans ma voiture espérant qu'il ne me voit pas.

Il marchait en direction de la forêt. Je regardais celle-ci et remarquais qu'il y avait Sam, Quil, Embry et 2 autres jeunes Quileute qui semblaient attendre Jacob. Ils étaient ... tous aussi dénudé que celui-ci. La dernière conversation que j'avais eue avec Jake me revins. Ainsi Sam avait enrôler Jake, il avait réussi..

Apparemment il ne m'avait pas vue. Jusqu'à ce que Quil désigne ma voiture du doigt.

Jacob tourna la tête de façon à regarder dans ma direction. Il continua de marcher vers Sam encore un moment, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas reconnu ma voiture mais il s'arrêta..

\- Emma ? Cria-t'il.

Merde ! Il m'avait reconnue ! J'essayais de redémarrer ma voiture. Sans succès.

\- Allez démarre ou je te mets à la casse !

Mais elle ne voulait pas. Et maintenant il venait vers moi. Elle refusait toujours de démarrer..Voilà que ma voiture décidait qu'il fallait que je vois Jacob ! Non, je délirais.

POV Jacob

C'était elle. Emma. ma meilleure amie. Celle qui avait hantée mes nuits par son absence. J'avais tellement eue besoin d'elle sans avoir le droit d'aller l'as voir. Celle que je n'avais pas vue depuis des mois était là. Elle me manquait, je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant avec elle. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Je suis un loup-garou et je n'ai pas le droit de le lui dire Sauf si je m'imprègne d'elle ou si elle découvre mon secret ...comme Bella avait fait avec mon aide. J'allais pouvoir faire de même avec elle si je ne me transformais pas avant ce qui éviterais que Sam ne m'oblige as ne pas l'approcher.

Il fallait que je l'as voit. Que je lui parle et de suite. Je commençais à trottiner vers ele.

Sa voiture redémarra et elle entrepris une marche arrière.

\- EMMA, ATTENDS ! lui criais-je.

Sa voiture s'arrêta. Je continuais d'avancer vers elle. Elle redémarra et termina sa marche arrière et commença à s'en aller. Je me mis à courir pour la rejoindre.

\- Jake non ! Elle va se douter de quelque chose si tu l'as rattrape ! me cria Sam

Je me mis à ralentir, regardant tristement s'éloignée rapidement, trop rapidement sous la pluie. tout d'un coup j'avais peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose sur la route. j'eu envie de e transformer de suie afin de m'assurer qu'elle rentre bien mais elle risquait de me voir .. quoi que .. je pouvais facilement rester caché et l'observer de loin.

Je m'étais arrêté sans que je m'en rende compte.

Était-elle venue pour me voir? Non... Sinon elle ne serait pas partie aussi vite.

Ça faisait un moment que je ne voyais plus sa voiture mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant de regarder dans cette direction. Emma me manquait tellement! J'ai été idiot...

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je regardais à ma droite, c'était Embry.

\- Jake ça va?

\- J'ai fait le con.

\- Pour une fois que tu l'avoue... Pardon, j'ai pas pu me retenir..

\- Pas grave...

\- Tu ne réagit même pas ?! Jacob, appelle-la tu nous gave!

\- J'arrête pas d'essayer, mais .

\- Mais tu n'y arrive pas, me coupa Quil qui venait de nous rejoindre. Ou alors tu te ravise à chaque fois. On le sait, vieux.

\- Pardon les mecs, repris-je

\- Punaise ! Jacob qui s'excuse, tu entends ça Embry ?

\- Je vais devenir sourd !

Je souris légèrement.

\- Merci les mecs, leur dis-je.

\- Et maintenant il nous remercie ? s'étonna faussement Quil

\- Oh ça va, lui répondis-je agacé.

\- Allez les gars, les Cullens nous attendent pour nous montrer comment affronter les suceurs de sang nouveaux-nés, dit Sam en intervenant avant que Quil ai le temps de me répondre.

\- Comme si on ne savait pas se battre, repris Embry.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir Embry. Plus on saura se défendre et écraser les vampires, plus tranquille nous serons..

Embry ne répliqua pas. Il ne le faisait jamais quand Sam, l'Alpha lui parlait.

\- Jake, ça va ? me demanda Sam.

\- Oui c'est bon.

\- Alors on traîne pas, on y va.

On rentra dans la forêt ensemble afin de pouvoir se transformer à l'abri des regards. Je fis en sorte de ne pas montrer à la meute que entre-apercevoir Emma avait légèrement apaisé ma tristesse. Elle me manquait de trop... Elle se moquerait de moi si elle savait combien de petits mots j'avais commencé à lui écrire sans les lui envoyer. D'ailleurs l'idée même de moi en train d'écrire la ferait mourir de rire. Je me promis d'aller la voir dès que l'entrainement aurait fini.

On arriva dans la clairière. Les Cullens et Bella étaient déjà là. Bella dans les bras d'Edward. Mon coeur se pinça, j'avais encore une once de sentiments envers elle... J'avais joué au con avec Emma. Une tristesse que je connaissais bien commença à m'emparer.

"Jake contrôle tes pensées !" m'ordonna Sam.

Dans ses moment-là, je détestait le fait qu'on partage tous nos pensées. La voix de Bella me tira de mes réflexions.

\- Bonjour Jacob

Elle quitta son vampire télépathe pour venir poser sa main sur ma tête. Intérieurement , je lui rendis son salut.

\- Il te retourne le bonjour Bella, répondit Edward à ma place.

D'habitude, je maudissais le fait qu'il puisse lire aussi dans mes pensées. Quand on me laissera en paix avec mes pensées ? Mais lorsqu'il fallait qu'on s'exprime sous notre forme lupine, son don servait à quelque chose.

\- Merci et de rien Jacob. continua Edward

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Rien de spécial.

Elle le regarda de son air "D'accord, je ne dit rien mais plus tard je vais te tirer les vers du nez". Je rigolais ce qui se traduisit par des toussotements.

Alice, le petit lutin, comme je la surnommais, s'avança en toute confiance vers Sam.

\- L'un de vous a-t'il approché Emma ? IL y a même pas 5 minutes je ne pouvais plus voir son futur.

Je redressais mes oreilles au nom de ma meilleure amie.

\- Sam dit qu'elle était sur leur territoire près de chez Sue et de chez les Black. traduisit Edward.

\- Emma est venue te parler Jacob ?

Je me couchais et repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes, sachant bien qu'Edward se chargerait d'exprimer mes pensées.

\- C'est pour ça... reprit Alice.

\- Les loups bloque ton don ?

\- Oui, ce que je n'apprécie pas quand je ne peux pas être auprès d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de leur faute Alice, lui dit Carlisle, on a tous décidé qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner d'elle tant que la menace n'a pas été enlevé.

POV Emma

Je roulais trop vite. Pourquoi étais-je partie ? J'aurais pu rester et tout aurait pu redevenir comme avant !

J'allumais la radio afin de me calmer un peu. Je tombais sur la radio locale de Forks.

Animatrice radio : Il est recommandé la plus grande prudence à tous les randonneurs. Suite à plusieurs appels à la police, il semblerait qu'un ours plus grand qu'un grizzli se balade dans notre forêt. Bizarrement, la couleur de sa fourrure n'est jamais la même. La police se demande s'il n'y en aurait pas plusieurs. Revenons maintenant aux récentes disparitions à Seattle qui se font de plus en plus nombreuses...

\- Quoi ? Un ours dans notre forêt ?!

Jacob était près à partir dans la forêt ! J'allais commencer à ralentir pour récupérer Jacob avant qu'il ne s'enfonce trop loin dans la forêt Mais avant que je pus le faire, je remarquais une grande tâche sombre sur la route.

POV Jacob

Cela faisait 20 bonnes minutes que les Cullens s'entraînaient les uns après les autres. Le combat le plus intéressant était celui entre Alice et Edward qui pouvaient respectivement voir l'avenir et lire dans les pensées des autres. Au premier round, ce fut Alice qui gagna. Le deuxième round était sur le point de commencer. Je les observais couché, Bella à mes côtés.

POV Emma

La tâche devenait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais. Il s'était remis à pleuvoir et plus fort qu'avant. Je me demandais si fort ce que cela pouvait être que je ne pensais pas à freiner...

Pov Jacob

J'étais impatient de savoir qui allais gagner ce coup-là. Ils commencèrent. Mais d'un coup, Alice s'arrêta et se figea. Edward s'arrêta un millième de secondes plus tard, lisant dans les pensées d'Alice, il voyait sa vision en même temps. La meute se leva d'un même geste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'as Alice ?" Demanda Seth

\- Elle a une vision, un accident va se produire. lui dit Edward.

J'entendais les autres loups qui surveillaient le territoire qui nous demandais de lui demander plus de précisions.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, Esmée, Rosalie, prenez Bella, commença Edward, allez dans la jeep et prenez la route 205 direction Seattle. Les autres suivez-nous, prévenez le reste de la meute qu'ils se positionnent aux alentours de la borne 27. Il faut encercler la zone.

"Edward que se passe-t'il ? demandais-je en commença à courir.

Heureusement que le chemin qu'on empruntait était plus court que celui prit par la jeep. Mais qu'allions-nous y trouver ?

"Edward ?"

\- C'est Emma. Elle va avoir un accident, elle est en danger.

J'accélérais encore et arrivais à la hauteur d'Edward, le plus rapide. La pluie se remit à tomber.

\- Je redresserais la voiture avant qu'elle ne se retourne, continua Edward. Une chose y est, Carlisle...

\- Je resterais sur place.

\- Les autres, on foncera sur la chose afin de l'emmener plus loin. Elle ne doit pas nous échapper.

"Pas avant d'être sur qu'Emma ailles bien."

La route n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes de courses. Les arbres filaient. Les yeux d'un humain n'aurait jamais pu nous voir.

J'entendis le moteur de la voiture d'Emma.

\- Jacob, si tu décide d'aller ou de rester avec Emma, Alice ne pourra plus voir son avenir. Il faut que tu te retienne le temps que...

"Je ne peux pas ! Comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas envie de la rejoindre ? Elle va avoir un accident !"

\- Il faut que tu y arrives. Je sais que c'est dur mais on a pas d'autres issues.

\- Je serais en mesure de t'aider. lui dit Jasper. Je vais faire en sorte d'augmenter ta colère envers cette chose.

\- Jacob, si Emma est blessée, je pourrais l'a soigner de suite mais pas si un combat s'engage sur place. me rassura le médecin.

"D'accord, me résignais-je."

Comme il l'avais dit, Jasper, fit en sorte que mes pensées se tournent majoritairement sur la bête noire qui se trouvait en travers de la route. Une rage sourde montis en moi.

POV d'Emma

Même s'il était surement trop tard, j'appuyais sur la pédale de frein juste avant de tirer sur le frein à main. Grave erreur.

Ma Clio dérapa et j'essayais de reprendre sans succès le contrôle de la voiture. La collision était inévitable.

Je ne voulais pas mourir et pourtant j'étais certaine d'y laisser ma vie.

J'eu juste le temps de voit ce qu'était cette chose qui refusais de bouger. Celle qui provoquerais l'accident qui allait probablement me tuer. Ma dernière pensée avant que ma tête ne se cogne contre ma vitre fut pour Jacob.

POV Rosalie

Mon pied ne quittait pas l'accélérateur. Esmée tenait la main de Bella pour essayer de la calmer.

\- Rosalie...

\- Bella je ne peux pas aller plus vite.

\- On est tous là, on minimisera son accident. Carlisle est là. fit Esmée en caressant sa main.

J'entendis le pouls de Bella s'accélérer quand la voiture d'Emma commença à déraper sur le sol glissant.

La bête ne bougeait pas. A présent, je pouvais très bien l'a distinguer.

\- C'est quoi cette tâche sombre ?

\- Je... Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Rosalie ? Esmée ?

D'un même mouvement, alors que le flan arrière droit du véhicule touchait la bête, on retenait notre souffle, bien que j'en avait pas besoin.

La voiture fit un 360° sur place avant de commencer à rouler sur elle-même.

J'allumais les phares et klaxonnais afin d'attirer l'attention de la bête. Elle nous regardais à présent.

Mon âme soeur, Emmett en profitait pour lui rentrer dedans et l'attirer dans la forêt. Edward en profita pour intercepter la voiture d'Emma. Et d'une pression de la main sur le toit, il l'immobilisais, l'empêchant de rouler sur elle-même. Il partis rejoindre les autres lorsque Carlisle fut auprès de la voiture.

Je nous arrêtais à 1m de la voiture et sortis de la Jeep pour proposer mon aide. je m'arrêtais rapidement.

Je venais de sentir du sang frais.

POV Emma

Etais-je morte ?

POV Jacob

La rage s'amplifia encore quand je sentis une vague odeur de sang. Emma perdait son sang.

POV Emma

Non, la mort n'était pas douloureuse, et j'avais mal.

POV Jacob

J'accélérais encore afin de m'approcher au plus près de cette chose qui nous ressemblait.

POV Emma

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, que la douleur disparaisse. A cette pensée, elle se fit de moins en moins forte. Peu à peu, le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles cessa et j'entendis que quelqu'un m'appelait.

POV Jacob

Peu à peu, je me rapprochais. Je bondis sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Les autres nous encerclais pendant que j'engageais le combat contre le loup.

POV Emma

Je me rappelais alors ce que j'avais percuté : Un loup gris. J'ouvris les yeux.

\- Emma dit moi où tu as mal. me dit la voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Carlisle.

\- Dr. Cullen ? fis-je.

\- Oui, tu as eu un accident, tu as taper l'arrière de ta voiture contre un arbre. On as vu l'accident.

\- Emma ? Ca va ?

\- Bella ?

Je me forçais à les regarder. Esmée, Rosalie étaient près de la Jeep, Bella et Carlisle étaient accroupis près de moi. J'étais encore dans la voiture, ils avaient ouvert ma portière.

\- As-tu mal ailleurs qu'à la tête ?

\- Nul part, je crois, mais comment savez-vous que ?

\- Tu saigne.

Je me regardais dans mon rétroviseur et en effet je saignais. Carlisle me pris la main orsque je voulu toucher ma blessure. Elle était gelée.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas y toucher.

\- Votre main est gelée.

\- Je l'avais sur ta portière.

Je ne le croyais pas. Il ne faisait pas aussi froid.

Carlisle alla chercher sa trousse de secours. Bella et Esmée me regardait, inquiètes. Rosalie étaiet immobile, telle une statue. Une immobilité dérangeante.

\- Rose ? l'appelais-je.

Aucune réaction. Elle ne clignais pas des yeux alors que cela faisait plus de deux minutes.

Esmée s'approcha.

\- On as eu très peur pour toi. Surtout Rosalie.

Pourtant le regard de Rosalie n'exprimais pas que de la peur mais presque de l'envie. Elle me faisait peur. Je regardais Bella. Mais où était Edward ?

Soudain, je repensais à Jacob.

\- Bella vite ! Jacob est dans la forêt !

\- Quoi Jacob ?

\- Dans la forêt et la bête y est aussi !

\- Il n'est pas dans la forêt, il m'a appeler après que tu sois partie pour qu'on vienne te voir.

C'était un mensonge. Qu'il ait appelé Bella, ok mais qu'il ait aussi demandé à Esmée, Carlisle et Rosalie de venir, cela m'étonnais. de plus je ne rentrais pas chez moi ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir où j'allais alors que moi même je l'ignorais ?

J'en avais marre des mensonges.

POV Jacob

Il était immobilisé. Ma gueule le tenais à la gorge.

\- Comment est-ce possible que ce loup soit aussi grand et surtout qu'il est les yeux rouges ? demanda Emmett.

\- Jasper calme Jacob il va l'étouffer. Il commences à ne plus respirer.

"Normal j'ai sa gorge dans ma gueule" ironisais-je.

Mais je sentis lentement que Jasper usait de son pouvoir sur moi. Je repensais enfin à Emma.

\- Elle est juste blessée à la tête, rien de grave heureusement. On est arrivés à temps. me dit Alice. Tu peux le lâcher Jacob, il va se transformer.

\- Cette bête est aussi à moitié humaine ? demanda Emmett

\- Oui, cela explique pourquoi j'avais des interférences dans mes visions.

Donc c'était un loup-garou. Je le lâchait. Il se mit à trembler, signe qu'il mutait.

POV Emma

Esmée venait de me ramener chez ma tante, la Jeep de Rosalie nous avait suivie.

Esmée avait pratiquement fait un monologue tout le long du trajet. Je ne lui avait répondu que vaguement. Je me concentrait sur l'image que je voyait encore de la bête. Ils m'avaient dit que j'avais touché un arbre mais j'était sûre du contraire : c'était un loup aux yeux rouges.

Quand je fut enfin seule, je repensais à un livre que ma mère m'avait offert pour l'un de mes anniversaire. Il racontait les légendes de la région. Les Cullens et les Quileutes devaient avoir un secret.

Je décidais de commencer par ses derniers. Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir. J'allais découvrir leurs secrets.

L'anesthésiant de Carlisle allait encore fonctionner quelques heures, ce qui allait me permettre de faire mes recherches avant de me coucher.

Je recherchais le vieux livre brun dans ma bibliothèque. "Légendes et mythes de la région" par Lucille Green. Elle avait écrit elle même tout le livre et décoré de ses dessins rien que pour moi. Je m'entourais d'un plaid et me posais dans mon fauteuil afin de le re-lire.

POV Jacob

Ce loup était à moitié humain, soit quelqu'un capable de réflexion, il avait donc délibérément voulu blesser Emma.

Son corps de loup laissa place à celle d'un homme à la peau blanche, les cheveux noirs. J'allais lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il se mit à me sourire.

"Jacob calme-toi, hume l'air, ce n'est pas qu'un simple loup garou." me dit Sam.

C'était vrai. Je baissais les oreilles, son odeur me brûlait les narines. Je glissais un coup d'oeil vers Edward qui me fit signe de ne rien faire contrairement à Emmett qui croisa ses bras et se mit à sourire, impatient d'assister à une bagarre. Jasper me calma.

\- Qui est tu, demanda Alice.

\- Je m'appelle Mathews.

\- Vous avez provoquez un accident avec l'une de nos amie. Mise à part les Quileutes, nous n'avons pas l'occasion de voir souvent des loups garous. Etes-vous de la région ?

"Mais Alice ? Tu est folle ? Edward transmet lui mes pensées !" hurlais-je.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Non.

\- Nous si, je m'appelle Alice et voici Edward, Emmett, et Jasper.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?"

\- Veuillez excuser notre ami de vous avoir attraper de la sorte, on croyait que vous étiez un simple animal dénudé d'intelligence tétanisé de peur face à la voiture.

"Et toc!"

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, je comprends votre méprise. Moi même je m'étonne de votre présence ici, votre espèces est très discrète.

\- Etes vous seul ? demanda Edward.

\- Non, je suis en voyage avec des amis.

\- Nous nous ferions une joie de tous vous rencontrer, pourquoi ne pas venir dîner chez nous demain soir ?

"C'est moi où Alice veux le manger ?" demandais-je.

Seth rigola.

\- C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre offre.

Il venait d'avoir le culot d'accepter ?

\- Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter demain alors.

\- J'espère que votre amie n'est pas blessée, j'aurai surement l'occasion de m'excuser auprès d'elle demain ?

"Jasper laisse-moi le mordre une seule fois !"

\- Mais vu que votre ami m'a à son tour blessé, on est quittes ?

" Les tiennes sont déjà effacées, sombre crétin"

\- Vous verrez cela avec elle. lui répondit Jasper.

"Il n'en sera rien, elle n'est pas au courant de toute façon et je refuse qu'on l'a mêle à ça !"

"Tu as peut-être raison Jacob" répondit Sam.

J'eus une pointe de regret. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle ait tout deviné et pouvoir en parler avec elle. Mais nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de divulguer à quiconque notre secret.

\- A demain alors. Au revoir. fit Alice.

\- Au revoir.

Il se re-transforma et s'approcha de Seth et Leah qui le laissèrent passer.

"Jacob et Seth restez auprès des Cullens, Seth tu fais le lien, Jacob tu pourra te transformer. On va le suivre. " ordonna Sam.

\- Bien, Carlisle nous attends à la maison. dit Edward. Il croit qu'Emma se doute de quelque chose.

POV Emma

Je rêvais.

Je rêvais de Jacob. On était dans la forêt quand Carlisle apparus près de lui. Il était froid et cruellement beau, alors que Jake irradiait de chaleur.

Une petite fille blonde émergea d'un buisson. Carlisle se jeta sur elle à une vitesse sur-humaine et la mordit au cou tel un vampire. Je lui criait d'arrêter.

Il me regarda avec le même regard que Rosalie avait eu pour moi cet après midi : de l'envie.

Jacob se posta devant moi et se transforma alors en loup. Un rayon de soleil se posa sur Carlisle qui se mit à briller tel un diamant humain.

Tout redevint noir, je me retrouvait alors dans ma voiture. Je revivait lentement mon accident. Le loup gris était à sa place. il avait des yeux rouges. Il souriait comme s'il était heureux d'atteindre son but.

Je me réveillait en criant. Dehors la nuit était tombée. Je m'étais endormie dans mon fauteuil après avoir lu la dernière légende du livre, celle des Sang-froid.

Je repensais à mon rêve, à l'immobilité de Rosalie, la peau blanches que tout les Cullens avaient et leurs ressemblances alors qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, la froideur de la peau du médecin. Il s ne se montraient jamais quand le soleil était là.

Je relu la phrase que ma mère avait écrite à la fin du livre. "Certaines choses improbables peuvent être la réalité ou le devenir. Il n'appartient qu'à toi de le croire où non"

Malgré ma conclusion irréelle, je ne pouvais pas douter de la véracité de ma découverte. Même si elle paraissait absurde, j'y croyais.

Je me changeait et reprit la route avec ma voiture qui n'avait rien mise à part des bosses sur la carrosserie.

POV Jacob

Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie d'aller voir Emma. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux qu'elle allait bien. Mais je ne pouvait pas, sinon je risquais de lui avouer notre secret. Si seulement elle pouvait tout deviner !

\- Tu va pouvoir la voir. me dit Edward.

Il devait encore avoir lu dans mes pensées. Mais je n'y prêtais pas atention, j'allais pouvoir voir Emma ?

Je vis alors les feux d'une voiture sur le chemin menant chez les Cullens. C'était la voiture d'Emma.


End file.
